


A Certain Journey

by arcidaevi



Series: Journeys to the End of Insanity [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brotherly Love, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Steve Rogers, POV Thor (Marvel), POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, i'll add more tags and characters as the chapters go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcidaevi/pseuds/arcidaevi
Summary: Odin changed his mind, instead of locking Loki in the dungeon, he sent him to Midgard. As a mortal.Loki had to deal with his feeling and the fact that he has a frail body.Thor was far from calm when he knew the fact about his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Loki so much and the more I love him the more I want him to suffer. I'm sorry Loki, I just can't help myself *lol  
> I like the idea of Odin as a good father. He make mistakes and try to right his wrongs. Then so much love will be given by Thor he is the sweetest oaf and I love him but he also has to do something about his brother. Odin makes amends. Thor makes amends. Even Loki makes amends to himself.

The rattling of the shackles was echoing in the hall. He held his head high like a prince he was. The Einhejars stalked behind him, wary of the madness they had to be prepared for.

“Hello mother. Have I made you proud?”

“Please don’t make this worse.” Frigga’s nervous hands were tangling. She wanted to hold her son, to never let him go out of her sight again.

“Define worse.”

His feral eyes startled her. Where were the green eyes she used to look at? The burning intelligent in those eyes? Where was her little boy?

“Enough! I will speak with the prisoner alone.”

She left with one longed look for him. She hadn’t said that she missed him very much.

* * *

 

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.”

“Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death.”

“I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God… Just like you.”

Odin was tired but he was hoping that there was a little part of his son’s left. “We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do”

“Give or take five thousand years.”

“All this because Loki desires a throne.” The sarcasm was there. The playfulness in his voice was there. The mischievous smile was there, but somehow he felt like his son was hollow. He knew that Loki never wanted the throne, sometimes he lied because the truth could reveal nothing.

“It is my birthright.”

“YOUR BIRTHRIGHT WAS TO DIE! As a child.” Odin didn’t conceive, with his second son seemed like every words he said were not helping. He kept getting it worse. “Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me.”

“If I am for the axe then for mercy’s sake, just swing it. It’s not that I don’t love our little talks, it’s just… I don’t love them.”

“Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive, and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons.”

The mention of his mother’s name brought some sentiments in his stature. Thanks the Norns, hope was still there.

* * *

 

_Because I am the monster, parents tell their children about at night?_

_I could have done it father._

_For you. For all of us._

_No Loki._

Odin woke with a ragged breath. At once he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He felt older and older but less wise. He couldn’t even do some things right with his boy, who always looked him in admiration, approval, and affection. Yet, he let him fall to the void because he had no bravery to tell the truth, because he was too coward to take the blame.

A warm voice came with a soothing pat to his back. “What’s the matter, my Love?”

“I’ve failed him. I’ve failed Thor. I’ve failed you.” His weary eyes wouldn’t dare to look Frigga straight. He cowers like he’s never before; feel ashamed of what he became.

“Oh my Love!” He missed her hugs her touches, her sincere smiles, and he missed her so much.

She always tried to make him listen and see, but his thick skull wouldn’t care. Only needed hundreds of nightmares about his fallen son and the emptiness he felt in his son which make him realise that he hadn’t done enough.

After Thor left to retrieve his missing son, he had no time to rejoice. Heimdall saw what Loki had done, killed many innocents life and meant to make them no more than slaves. He was too disappointed by his doings that he forgot how many wrongs he carved into that boy. He never asked about what happened or furthermore about reasons. He only thought about how to punish his rebel son. He listened to all suggestions the councils gave. Hanged, beheaded, tortured, and others just too cruel to be done, then the worst part was that he considered those treatments for the one he called son.

“I will pay him a visit tomorrow. He is my boy.”

For the first time in a while, her eyes glowed and a tear dropped from those beautiful orbs. Odin had audacity to look her in the eyes and he was glad he did it. She hugged him so tight, he remembered how gallant she was as a shield maiden. Until he could feel his damp shoulder, he imagined who else she had to bereave a year ago, perhaps her husband too.

“I know.”

* * *

 

On their way to the dungeon, Frigga held her husband’s hand in hers while savoring the moment. Her husband was once again himself. He had the same expression as the first time he brought her little Loki home. The gentle and kind face she had loved for many thousands of years. Yet, that same face came back and made her loved him for more.

“I don’t know if he will ever forgive me.”

She suddenly halted and made him stood in front of her. Her soft and long fingers cupped his beardy face. _Oh, how weary he is._

“He will. Because he loves you.”

Odin rolled his eyes. “You just have to realise his expressions of love.”

“Like when he stabbed Thor so many times because he said that Thor didn’t stab him back.”

They both smiled so wide, almost forgot about who was waiting in front of them.

“Mother…” he paused to find the suitable label for his father. “… Odin.” He bowed his head in a mocking way.

Buzzing and glimmering. Inside the barrier he looked plain in that green trouser. His hair was uncombed and curled. The entire colours had left his stature.

Then it was blinking to non-coexistence under Frigga's force. 

“Loki. My darling…” Frigga closed the gap between them. Reaching for the hand she yearned for so long.

He pulled back, but Frigga persisted. He was so rigid in her hands, as she embraced her son. A minute passed by then he relaxed within her, she finally at home.

Her husband just stood, giving them their space and she was very grateful for him.

“I have missed you terribly. Where have you been?”

There was something flashed in his emerald eyes. Fear. “That is none of your concern, Mother.”

Caressing his cheek like she used to. “Of course it is.”

Frigga led him to the side of the bed while Odin stilled and unmoved. “Will you sit with me?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He smiles as he sat beside her. At this point she could see the outside hall through the magic barrier. The place full of monsters and bad creature and evil. _It’s not a place for my sweet boy._

“Please help me understand.” She was pleading, barely kept her voice audible.

“I don’t want you to understand.”

She reached for his forehead. Elegant and swift, but he saw that coming. He jumped back and fell with a loud thud. Fortunately, she made a contact for a second. Then she saw.

_The falling through the void. The scream. The pain. The desperation. I wanted them to end._

_It was excruciating. Every inch of my limb was aching. There was blood everywhere. The sound of dropping blood or the rattling chains was my only companion._

_Every breath I took, I gasped. Every movement was torment, even blinking launches  a thousand needles through the back of the skull._

_Their works are gruesome. They spiked one of my back and the side of my abdomen through the wall. Oh, the pain was eternal._

_“You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain.”_

She reached for something to hold on. Her scream was no more than a messy sob.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!”

The tears were falling free. She saw her son with terror she had never felt before. He crumbled as he hugged his own trembling body. He was still screaming.

She gave Odin her look, she had no idea how she looked. She was angry, so very angry and yet she mourned. So she left because if she had chosen to stay she might break.

From afar, she could hear Odin’s words.

“I’ll have my son on the Bifrost site at dawn”

* * *

 

The constellation was adamant in Asgard. The beauty that couldn’t be found in others realm.

They walked by the rainbow bridge. The bridge where Odin saw his son faded into nothing. Uncountable hours he thought about the words he could say so that Loki wouldn’t let go. As simple as, _Of Course, my son._ Or _Yes Loki._ He could have said how sorry he was, instead he just dismissed him like always.

Frigga walked in front of him like she couldn’t wait another second to face her son. Odin was aware of her disturbed, saddened, and unrested feature. He always knew his wife had a soft spot for his second son as much he had with Thor.

The memories he saw was terrifying for him and he could only imagine what she felt at the moment. Loki was gone for a year, albeit the time ran in the different pattern in the void. Might be he trapped there for decades or years or merely a day but his son was tortured and he was furious. No one in this all realm would dare to lay a hand on the sons of Odin. He would find out and make them pay. He would make amend for his boy.

“Loki, my sweet child…” he twitched from the touched of Frigga’s. He would have run if it was not for the Einhejars’ chains.

“Don’t touch me.” His voice is calm but they could see his nail dug into the palm. The terror was visible, he usually put his emotion far from the surface but it seemed he was too distracted to do that.

“Leave us!” A mere second later, the Einhejars left with Heimdall behind them. Leaving the three of them in the golden dome.

Odin noticed that he was getting withered, his eyes were bloodshot, and the blackened under his eyes were deepened.

For the first time in his long life, his wrath was unbearable. “Were you tortured? Were you forced to attack Midgard?”

“I’ve told you it is none of your concern!”

“OF COURSE IT IS. I AM YOUR FATHER.” His throat felt raw and the warmth crept up through his face.

“You’re not my…”

“Doesn’t matter, I am your father whether you like it or not.”

He wondered how many times he let his second son down so that he wouldn’t believe that he loved him as his own. The life they lived for a thousand years of devotion shouldn’t be compared to one lie. Was it only Odin who saw it?

Sighing, Loki knew that he couldn’t get away with this. He looked Odin with a familiar glare. They stood there while waiting for the inevitable. “I did that in my conscience. I am not so weak that even the worst torture can bend my will.”

“No one said that you are weak, Loki.”

He rolled his eyes. “No one said that I am weak _in front of you._ ”

Odin had to swallow those words bitterly. “Then would you kindly tell me your reasoning?”

“They are a primitive race. They are no more than ants beneath our boots. They only purposes are to serve us. I was going to rule them.”  Whilst his fingers kept playing, the nervous habit he took from his mother.

Half frustrated, Odin knew he couldn’t push him any longer. He should have known his son long ago. He should have understood him better.

“Then Loki Odinson, I will send you to Midgard. To understand the people you wanted so bad to kneel before you…” He strode closer. Loosened up Loki’s chain and then freed him. His emerald eyes stared him wide. He also heard a wailing gasp from his wife. “…And I take from you, your power.”

Agonizing sadness hit him. As strong as he wanted to keep his son near, he couldn’t. He had to make him see that he had always been loved, but the trusting son he once had was gone. So the journey was longer for him to be taken. Loving, sacrificing, and believing. Loki had to learn that from the beginning again.

He took Frigga’s hand in his. “Fare well my son.”

“Here is your home. Come back whenever you want and never forget that we will and always love you, my darling.” Her gentle smile was full of tears; nonetheless it warmed his chilling inside.

* * *

 

Loki’s face was apathy as before. His silver tongue was nowhere to be found. The rainbow light devoured him whole and with that he was falling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's and Thor's story will be coming in the next chapter. I hope I did okay since it it my first story. I will really appreciate if you leave a comment or two and give your opinions about my fic. Please leave comments (;  
> Thanks very much for reading and I hope I can add the next chapter within this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2!!! I am so happy to be able to finish it within a week. Please enjoy it (;

The realisation hit him hard on the pavement. He meant it literally; his front greeted the clammy bottom. He rolled to his back. The sky was almost dark and drizzling. _Maybe it was dusk_ , he thought. By chance, he still saw the rainbow light fading.

He was abandoned again, just as his earlier day, in the cold temple waiting for his death. What the difference between then and this moment? _Oh, might be this is different because I wasn’t left to die_. Frigga said he had a place to return to, a home. Was it his? Was it ever his? He would figure later.  He lifted his body with his hands for supports. Thereupon, all the feelings came back to him. Seeping along his unconsciousness. _By the Norns, of course_.

He had his many almost healed wounds from his time with the Mad Titan. In Asgard, he had his seidr, restrained magic and very limited but enough, which automatically healed him. Then he was a mortal. He couldn’t heal them any longer, so the pain stayed stubbornly. He had to wait to heal, in a human way.

Gritting his teeth, he stood. His legs wobbly withstood, so he relied to the wall beside him. He was in a narrow and dark alley. He looked around and he saw a long straight road to a brighter road. He took a deep breath with the smell of wet cat and lots of dumpster. _Hel, it hurts_. Probably bruised ribs. Breathed in and breathed out. He leaned, felt a pathetic sting when his thin shirt rubbed the raw skin on his back. He had no idea how many scars was carved, he just stopped counting them in for a while. When he thought he could keep his face straight, he half dragged his limb to move slowly.

As the rain kept pouring harder with an annoying sound of a busy town, he became aware of his situation. The Bifrost must have attracted the attention of many human’s organisations, such Avenger or that green beast. As a couple of incidents concerning alien invasion which was one of them was led by him, he was sure that it wouldn’t be a warm-hearted welcome and knowing that it was he, the God of Mischief himself. He was doomed. He had his haggard laugh as fastening his pace, his sore legs complained but nothing he couldn’t handle.

The silent crept out from the road. He abruptly halted, listening the sound of quinjet and ran. In fact, it was not called running when he could only manage a few steps before he retched next to the nearest dumpster. He was totally shivering and spent. The time went differently between here and Asgard. He wondered how many moons had passed here.

“Hey Mister! Are you okay?” A chubby boy stepped out of the dark with a big trash bag in his hands.

_For Norn’s sake._

* * *

 

The battle of Vanaheim lasted only for hours. It was quite an anti-climax one.

Sometimes he still desired the glorious battle where he could stand side by side with his brother. Loki never failed to watch his back, at times he became careless. He was too busy to confront what was in front of him; he forgot who stood behind him. He fortuitously undermined him and he made it emphasized boldly to others.

_Know your place, brother!_

He shook his head; the reverie never brought him any goods.

He was glad that the peace were held across the Nine Realms, thus he would be able to brood about his brother and all his family drama all day long. He knew that it had always been Loki’s style but he couldn’t see why not.

After the battle, he walked passed the Einhejars who was busy to take many criminals to the Bifrost site, perhaps he would pay his brother a visit and brood. Or the other way around he couldn’t care less.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, but without Hogun, stalked behind him. They had bid their farewell to Hogun who chose to stay in Vanaheim for a while.

With the help of Tesseract, the Bifrost could function immediately. The construction was never a problem but the missing power from the shattered rainbow bridge was tricky. They needed the space stone for that, beside it wasn’t that Thor didn’t comprehend about all this matter; he just left in the dark.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” He was pulled again and he was at home.

 

Thor escorted all the prisoners, with Einhejars held their chattering chains, to the dungeon.

"Brother! Look who I've brought, new friends for you!" He shouted a poor jest with a big grin in his face. He thought that no matter what became of his brother, he would still love him. It might be not the same as before but it had always been there.  
Musing, Thor had no idea what he was going to talk to his brother. Until he passed Loki's cage and he found it empty.

"Wha... GUARDS!!" All the activities seemed to halt with the roar of their prince.

The rumbling thunder could be heard loudly. Thor's face became red with anger. How could Loki escape? How could he let it happened again? The second prince had always been sly but it was not even a full day. _Was it?_ And he had already found his way out. There was slightly a wrong urge to feel proud of his brother.

The warden finally approached him carefully and humbly. It was wise, not to antagonise him in this kind of situation.

"My Prince." He bowed his head slightly.

"Where is my brother?" He was suppressing the impulse to cry out.

"He was brought to the Bifrost at The King's command this dawn."

"Thank you." 

He wasted no second to run to the Allfather. Then went to the dining hall, he reckoned both his mother and father were breaking their fast.

Since the fall, every hall seemed so quiet. Every corner of the palace reminded him of the great old days. So there would always be restraining laughs, taboo words, and silent rage. His mother was rather melancholy and his father was always on the edge. Yet, he was just lost. He didn't know where to stand anymore, and at the moment he felt like everything had gone back to square.

The table was as wide as he remembered and the chair was vacant like before. There was no chatting, just inaudible desperation.

"Where is Loki, Father?"

Odin stilled, motionless. Thor wagered his father had already heard his stomping from miles. His father knew what was coming. "I sent him to Midgard…" His voiced was so tired and he hadn't moved his gaze from the plate.

"Ho…" His expression was puzzled.

"…and without his power.” Thor couldn’t be more surprise. Loki was banished to Midgard, the realm he once tried to rule and with the people who hated him. _Oh Norns!_

He felt  that Odin could tell the louder thunder outside. “Son, will you come and sit with us?"

* * *

 

"...okay?"

Loki rested his back on the wall and straightened his back. Trying hard not to slide down to a sitting position because he was sure wouldn't be able to stand again, once he fell. He closed his eyes, not minding the situation of his future captor, only the dull aches all over his body and his damp garments.

"...you okay?"

The black spots in his eyes were fading when he opened his lids and everything was focusing.

"Hey! Mister! Are you okay?"

"Pissed off child." The pain didn't bother him but he hated how weak his human form because he felt limp and no matter what he did, he was not able to move. He surely missed his Asgardian's body. Or could he turn to his Jötunn form? Did it also require a seidr to do that? Because he had no seidr left to glamour neither to change himself. It might be something he would like to try later.

"Are you sure? You looked like someone who needed help." He has an honest stare. It had been a long time when he had someone looked at him like that. Well, except that big oaf.

Loki paused for a second. "I am not sure."

“How about I get you inside and I can make you a cup of tea or milk or both?” The chubby boy was no taller than his shoulder. He put the trash bag in a pile of garbage, and then he wiped his hands to his shirt. Loki couldn’t get so picky with the only person, in this case the only child, who would help him. The boy put himself next to him and reached for Loki’s waist.

He groaned. _Damn the Norns! Damn Odin! Damn this body!_

“I can manage child. What is your name?”

“Tony. My mom has a night shift in that convenience store across the street, so she won’t be home until midnight.”

The name really rang a bell, ironically. Tony moved aside and walked very slowly in front of him.

“You really walk like a snail and what’s your name Mister?” The boy sighed, but he relieved there is a couple more step to reach the door.

“Lucas and yes, thank you for noticing. Child.” He rolled his eyes and showed his most sincere smile.

To his surprised, whoever they were who chased him hadn’t appeared. It had taken so long for them to capture Loki. _There must be something wrong_ , he guessed.

He tailed Tony as he opened a door of the apartment, and for the same reason this Tony also loved to speak. “Our house is on the 3nd floor. You think you can make it? The elevator is out of service and it…” he arrived on the narrow stairs; he found his hand was grabbed. Based on instinct he reached for his non-exist knives, his sense came to late when the other guy twist his arm and he had to let out his gasp. He found out that was only an attacker when he expected dozens of them or they were hiding somewhere he couldn’t see. “Walk away from that boy and nothing will get gruesome.” He whispered.

“…has been like that for about a week. I am so done with stairs because…” Loki could still hear his mumble from the background. His heart beat so fast

“Hey Tony, I may have change my mind to have your tea. So, see you later.” The boy abruptly turned his head and Loki slammed the door.

He looked at the man who wore black from head to toe. He was no taller than him. Thereafter he felt the blow to his head.

* * *

 

Thor sat in front of the dining table with an untouched plate. He took place in front of his mother, Odin was by himself beside him and Frigga, and the seat next to him was empty.

He usually ate almost as much as Volstagg, but at the moment he only felt bitter truth in his mouth.

“What do you refer by that, Mother?”

“I mean it literally, Thor. Loki may be not in his right state on mind when he was in Midgard.” His body was rigid and he looked solemn.

“How?”

“I’ve looks into his mind, my son. Only awhile but still I saw it.”

“Did you know this, Father?”  He turned to his left.

“Your mother showed me.” He nodded.

“Then show it me too.”

“Thor…” She shook her head and grimaced.

“You think I can’t take it?” Louder thunder heard. How could he miss this? He had suspected but somehow he ignored his brother when he needed help, like always.

_Who showed you this power?_

_Who controls the would-be king?_

“I think,” her voice was soothing and patient. "that he wouldn’t want you to know. That compared to anyone he is acquainted with, it is you who he would want to know the least.”  Those words felt like acid through his skin, but he also understood Loki. He was absolutely tough and strong beyond compare, however he was never be enough for anyone. He was always be a liar and a left out. _He would always be a shadow, like he said_.

“Then why Midgard? And without his power, he will be in danger.”

“There is another being who is after him, Loki’s power and seidr will locate him. He will be safer as a mortal.” Odin’s voice was strained. He digested all the words but he still didn’t get it.

“Yes, while they hunt him down. Undefended. Why would you do that? We can fight and beat them all, Father.”

“When will you pass from underestimating your enemies?” For the first time, his tone was raised. “How many beings do you think who can leave a graze on our thick skin? How many of them who can live in the void? Or save someone from it? How many do you think who can make your brother yield?”

Outside, the sky was not only crumbling by the lighting but also darkening and pouring. Thor felt terrified by Odin last sentence. He left hanging of what might be happened to Loki in the void. He was ignorance like a child. He hunched, feeling so little in his broad body.

“I don’t know. You never told me that he was…” _What? Tortured?_ The word wouldn’t leave his lips.

“Then ask him, my darling.” His mother moved from her chair, she walked to his side. Patting his back to comfort him, like when he was a child. “He won’t believe in us. Not now and not for the time being, but you are the closest he has. You are his brother.”

“He loathes me.”

“Oh Thor.” She smiled like she used to, how he missed her smiling face. “He is The God of Lies.”

He felt the warmth enveloped his body. “Father, would you give me your consent to look for Loki and accompany him in while he is in Midgard?”

“Go, my son.”

Odin’s face was softened and his mother looked like she was about to cry. He would definitely bring him back.

“Be careful, my Thor. And please bring him home.” his mother embosomed him in her arms, as if she forgot when her son became this big.

He whispered. “Of course, Mother.” Then she kissed the top of Thor’s head.

 

His golden eyes were gazing something that was so far. Heimdall stayed in his post. Motionless.

“Good Heimdall.”

“Already to depart again, My Prince?”

“Aye. Midgard this time.” Then he thought that he had to make sure about Loki’s circumstances. “How is he?”

“He had been held captive in S.H.I.E.L.D’s hand for a fortnight and he is injured but he is healing just fine.”

“A Fortnight? It was only dawn when he took his leave.” He frowned.

Turned the Bifrost's power on Heimdall took his sword and placed in middle of the Bifrost. His smile was slight. “Sometimes I wonder how you have survived this long.”

Thor’s mused. _Stupid oaf, of course the time revolved in a different rotation and it is Loki who make him survived this long, if not shortened it._ He grinned at that thought.

“To the Stark’s Tower then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the time differences between Asgard and Earth, I'd like to assume that a day in Asgard equals to more than a month in Earth. Like maybe 30-ish days.  
> And for the next chapter will be about new POVs but I want to keep it short because I am crazy for Loki and Thor. I hope that you would give your thought about this chapter. Thank you for reading this guys ^0^


	3. Chapter 3

The searing pain in his head was irritating, even more when he opened his eyes. He was in the white room, quite small but clean. The room was barricaded by a thick glass, almost the same as when he was in the helicarrier. However ahead of him was a grey wall and a couple of chairs, but other than that, nothing to see. _What’s the point of this glass?_ He raised his body, slowly but still the cold sweat trickled.

He sat, feeling better with his ribs. There was a tight wrapping around his torso; also a concrete material covered his loin down to his heel. He dragged his feet to the side of the bed, and then he stood.

Nauseating. Spinning. The light was really excruciating. _Definitely a concussion._

The sound of tapping boots was heard, along with the scraping heavy metal. “Morning princess.”

He was the same man who hit his head, he send his fiercest glare. “Good mourning too, sunshine.” There were two other men who followed him from behind.

“Very funny. Ha ha!” The man inserted the passcode then the door to his left was opened. He yanked Loki against the glass, Loki hissed as he tried to break his restrained. _Feeble mortal’s body._

Afterward, the electricity creeped from his backbone to his entire limb. His body was convulsing and sinking to the floor. The pain came back to him, but the worst of all he recalled the time when he was in the Mad Titan’s captivity.

“Rumlow, that’s enough!” The other man took his hands, put the shackles, and pulled him up. Even the electricity had left; he could feel his body vibrating. They pushed him walking outside his cage.

Rumlow smirked and shrugged. “He was resisting.” He wanted to pummel him in his smug face to this hard flooring. He wished he could.

Coughing. Loki caught his breath. “That was delightful.” He smiled whilst he rose limply.

Romlow was ready to take another step.

“Come on! Someone is itching to meet you.” In front of him was another door, steel door.

He walked down the narrow tunnel for minutes. He guessed that he was in some kind of Mirgadian’s dungeon. It was very different with Asgard because the wall had never been this grey and the cages were a transparent force barrier, made him felt less alone. Yet in this place, every cage had its own wall and door with the colour of depression. They had made their point really bold.

They passed many doors, before he saw the end of the straight path. A single elevator was waiting for them. They were lifted for a long time. Loki had no idea how tall the building he was in. He hadn’t had the time to figure everything. He arrived. He was taken. He woke. He was taken again. All he wanted to do was thinking, he hoped after this he would be left alone. Most people assumed that his greatest power was his seidr and his silver tongue, but they forgot his ability to think. That was their grave mistake.

When the door of the elevator had slide open, he was met with busy scenery. _The same dark uniform as… Damn S.H.I.E.L.D_. whilst he walked pass through them, he couldn’t miss their gazes. His smile reached the eyes. “Oh, I’ve missed this.”

“Nuts.” Rumlow laughed as he tugged him into a room, interrogation room with one way mirror. He was sat on a cold iron chair with the same table in front of him. They took his shackle then installed it upon the table. Loki was flattered of how they treated him.

“Wait here!” _Of course,_ he thought. _How could he went anywhere beside here with the cuff and wall to restrain him? Nonsense,_ but he just shrugged.

He wondered who watched him behind that mirror. The looks on their silly faces, what could they comprehend of this event. Loki had always been a prodigy to control his facial expression. He would not show his fear. No matter how hard they tried, he had seen the unspeakable.

“Why are you here again? The last time I heard you’re on Asgard.” Nick Fury, the one-eyed man. He always was wary to be around this man, he reminded him of Odin or perhaps even himself. Liar, sly, and cunning. Behind him were the Captain and the Spider. They were looking at him with clenching jaw, definitely the Spider was better to hide her astonished face.

“I have missed you too.” Loki nodded with teary eyes. He was thinking of how easy for him to act, to manipulate.

This was expected, Fury hadn’t lost his patient, and he just sighed. Again, he asked the same question to Loki.

“I wonder, have you come five minutes ago so that you can observe me behind that glass?” his expression changed, Loki had this madness expression he was terrific with.

“Enough. Just answer the question, Loki.” The Captain never failed to act wise in every condition; Loki became curious of how he was raised.

He considered telling the truth or, his speciality, lying. Then he remembered of how interesting things could be when he told the truth.

 _The truth it is then._ “I am banished by The Allfather to Midgard and without my power.” He sneered.

The looks on their face were almost comical, somehow they knew that he was telling the truth but habit couldn’t be ignored. His mask had always been perfect, if it hadn’t, he was sure that the Spider would know. Loki had to admit she was almost as good as he was. Almost.

“Are you telling the truth? What’s your scheming?”

One-eyed man just stared with disbelieving and the Black Widow, she was studying him. Yet the Patriot was asking him with that straightforward glare. _How adorable._ He was a copy of Thor but smarter.

“Oh dear Captain, I am telling the truth.”

Nick Fury looked pensive, then stepped in. “I’ll ask you the same question tomorrow.”

“I’d tell you the same answer tomorrow.” As much as it was amusing to saw them perplexed, he felt a twinge through his inner of how people treated him like he had always been lying. No matter what he said, he would forever be the God of Lies. No matter how much his deeds, he would forever be the God of Mischief. _Why bother trying?_

 

* * *

 

Tony was awake, finding it hard to sleep after the traumatic event of the aliens’ invasion in New York and the Mandarin.

Drinking and working were the only things that kept him from the nightmare, but it wasn’t the thing he would admit. So that Pepper was usually there to keep an eye on him, make sure that he didn’t do anything dumb, but he was Tony freaking Stark. However she was on the business trip, sent by him to a faraway place so that no harm could touch her. It was bullshit anyways. He always hurt her.

He was working on his new idea about MARK XLIII when the previous generation was destroyed, on his attempt to end Killlian, when he heard a really loud thunder almost breaking his tower’s roof. This whole galaxy thingy really can’t give him a break.

Only a second later he heard a shout. “Friend Stark!” Thor was a complete hugger and he crushed him.

JARVIS was given order to give access to his fellow Avengers. It had been a long way to teach Thor about technology, it was like all parts of his brain made of muscles. _But thanks God it ended well._

“So what are you here for big guy?” In an instant his smile disappeared. He had the concerned face just when the battle of New York. “Not again. That Reindeer games? You think I wanna meet with your psychopath slash brother of yours again?”

“I have to find my brother, Man of Iron.” Damn that puppy eyes.

"The last time we spoke you put him in a safe highly guarded dungeon in your home."

"Well, now he's not."

He almost woke every night with frightening gasp, seeing the endless dark space when he fell. The difference was this time he couldn’t close his eyes. He couldn’t escape, he kept falling.

“Wait, what..." He paused, thinking he was to fed up with the shit. "I don't wanna know. You’re right my friend. You have to find your brother, but I don’t. Sorry Thor.”

“Aye, but I need your help. S.H.I.E.L.D has him.”

“Maybe he is in the right hand.” Yet he thought the opposite.

That’s shitty. The idea of Loki hadn’t escaped was more fishy. He thought for a moment. He then realized he knew Loki, like he looked in the mirror. A reflection. He was Loki in many ways. He hated that God of Mischief but he couldn't actually refuse the big guy. Besides, he had to figure out of what problems the God of Mischief brought this time. What choice did he have?

And thanked to Steve or Natasha who didn’t bother telling him about Loki. Great.

"Father sent him to Midgard by removing his seidr..." Tony opened up his mouth to ask, but Thor saw that. "...his magic, his power. I have a lot of things to ask to my brother, because the last time I didn't give him the opportunities to speak." 

_Oh, the powerless Lokey Pockey is interesting._

“Then we need to make a call.”

“I don’t understand. I thought you only need to press the button.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

Tony had his confusion look on his face. “Natasha doesn’t answer. She never doesn’t answer.”

“Yes, I am aware.” _You’ve gotta be kidding me. It’s from across the room._

“Of course. You have your muscles, your thunder, your Prince tittle, your Asgard, even that Myol.. Miol.. Hammer of yours. I wonder what you don’t have.” _Why does he have to be so bloody perfect?_ Tony had always been working his ass off. Well, except money, he had that from his father. He grew a feeling of sorry for Loki, no wonder he lost his mind. He frowned.

“A brother.” Holly cow, for a second Thor really looked like a dog when its owner ditched him. “But soon we are going to retrieve him. Right, Man in Armor?”  He tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I get that he is your brother so that make you concern about him, but Thor he tried to kill you and to subjugate the Earth. He is insane, Point Break.” As fast as those words left his mouth, he regretted faster. Damn, his mouth.

“Have I ever reasoned him with his actions I wouldn’t feel so remorse, for that I want to meet him as sooner as I can, ask him and by then I will smash him with Mjolnir.” The laughter was a deep heavy sound and surprisingly quite funny.

Tony laughed as well. He thought about what Thor said about Loki but he knew by his face that he wouldn’t tell a word.

“Let’s go! Don’t need them by the way. Do you prefer us to fly with our…” Tony made gestures to Thor’s hammer and his iron suit. “…or we fly with jet?”

 

* * *

 

They landed on the hot asphalt in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarter. Thor felt glad to choose over Mjolnir rather than Stark’s silly jet.

Thus, for the bright day he felt dark, impatient, and hot-headed. _Does he fare well? Is he going to stab me when we meet?_ Thor missed him so much.

The view was rather colourless and shiny, glass everywhere. Tony guided him like he owned the place. His confidence and wit sometimes reminded him of Loki, but no one could rival his mischief.

“Excuse me, Sir. You are not allowed to come in here.” They were all wearing a black suit, as it was the formal uniform for an agent.

“I am _the_ damn Iron Man. I allow myself to be anywhere I want.” Tony pushed them to clear the way, but they stood very still. “I think you should get out.” They persisted.

The impulse of running and shouting for his brother was unbearable. Then these gentlemen tried to slow him down. In a second, the sky was thundering. Thor was in a bad mood. He only wished to meet his brother. Hugged and talked to him until Loki felt annoyed enough to spat on him. _Are those really hard tasks?_

Man of Iron tilted to meet his eyes. The concern was thick as he was trying to find a solution without making Thor lost his temper. “You see this Almighty Thor here is very pissed. I bet you don’t want to know what will happen to this place when he is angry.” As the thunder was louder and outside was swallowed by darkness.

They didn’t move a muscle.

The god’s weapon was raised in his grip and Stark was covering his head with his armour. They altered their stances, ready to give the first blow. Until Thor hear the buzzing and ‘ _Bring them to meet me.’_ from the agents’ equipment.

Thor lowered his hammer. Stark opened his helmet and raised his eyebrow. _‘Do not stress, Anthony.’_ He grinned.

“Ok, change of plan. The boss wants to meet you.” They instructed both Thor and Man of Iron to follow them.

“Well, it’s not so hard.” As he continued walking with the loud thudding from this heavy iron suit.

The elevator was made of glass. Thor could see the scenery, he was just realised how big S.H.I.E.L.D. was. How big earth was. Asgard was no more a big town.

_“Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers…”_

Tony was cursing behind him as they halt. The men in black had their pensive face, but Thor was just uneasy.

_“…heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D.  is not what we thought it was. It’s been taken over by HYDRA…”_

The silence made their heartbeat spoke aloud.

_“…Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they are in the building…”_

As the elevator clinking, they look at each other. Door was sliding open, the same time when they received uncountable bullets.

_“…be standing next to you. They almost have what they…”_

By reflex, Thor put himself upfront. Shielding his mortal friend and the ones he almost found irritating with his thick skin and armour. He threw Mjolnir, knocking them out. Heads, shoulders, chests, and knees. Concerning how fragile human were, Thor thought it might left severe injuries.

Blasting from Stark hit the bullseye, JARVIS never missed. The Insight agents were half unconscious and the other writhing in pain, but he knew more was coming.

Mjolnir found her way back to Thor’s palm and he looked back seeing Tony Stark in his full armour. Then one of the agents who accompanied them, oozing blood from the neck as his partner pressed tightly.

“Dude! Is he okay?”

“He’ll live.” He nodded.

_“…shot Nick Fury and it won’t end there…”_

“Motherhubbert!  Damn!! At least now we know why Nat didn’t pick up the phone.” He said through his speaker.

“It’s not that I am glad but, actually his eyepatch disturb me. Remind me of my father.” Thor whispered to his friend aloud. The men in black saw him solemnly.

Thor shrugged, “No offense.”

 _“…helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way unless we stop them. I know I’m asking a lot but the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay.”_ Steve paused. He heard his voice like back song when they were debating about where Loki was which they said they didn’t know. They shouted, but actually it was only Thor. He just wouldn’t admit that he lost his temper.

Steve continued and so their chattering. _“And if I’m the only one, then so be it but I’m willing to bet I’m not.”_

“And I bet he has a paper on his hand.” Tony smirked.

“And I bet he has it behind his shield.” They laughed.

It was always like that with Thor, he made bad jests about his situations and Loki usually gave him harsh comments. They almost lived their whole livelihood together.

Then the shootings began again but with a lot screams. The more people came with heavier weapons.

Behind the uninjured agent loosened his pressing and move forward to protect his friend. In front of him Tony was launching his unlimited blasts and Thor swung his hammer and confronted them with bare hands.

“Can he walk? Lead the way!” Thor ordered.

He walked limply. “We don’t even know that Loki’s here. No one knows.”

“We were instructed to bring you to Pierce.”

“Yea pal. We’ve heard.” Then he kept on talking but not with the agents. “JARV. Give me access to S.H.I.E.L.D., our friend Loki, and sent me the map of this building.”

 _“Yes sir.”_ The A.I spoke in Tony’s earpiece. _“Congratulations sir, you are officially S.H.I.E.L.D. agent now. I have found his location as well as the map.”_

“Thanks buddy.”

The lake was split with three helicarriers starting to arise. Thor was amazed by the view because they definitely looked different from the last time he saw. Human always amazed him, their rushed time to life made them somehow done everything unbelievably faster. In Asgard, they were all had been so relaxed and content. Not concerning about the time because they had thousands of it. The one who always stood out was, of course, his brother. He was always thirsty of knowledge, he never satisfied. His curiosity was so vast.

Later Steve’s words sat in his consciousness. _The price of freedom is high. It always has been._

“You hear, Thor?”

He blinked. “Aye.” They walked very slowly as the wounded man getting paler with every second he was about to collapse and chaos could be heard loudly. “I think we must part. You cannot continue.”

He tightened his grip to his neck. “Thank you.” Thor nodded.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was like a battle field with bodies and fights in every corner. They went down and down to the underground. JARVIS kept giving Tony directions.

“Why don’t you ask your ghost friend sooner? It’s faster to punch our way out.” As they were running and came in to the special elevator which was opened by JARVIS.

Tony rolled his eyes inside. “You are infuriating.” Thor laughed hard. “That’s what my brother always says Man of Iron.”

_”Mr. Odinson’s door is the fourth to the right and I am working on the passcode, sir.”_

“Thanks bud. Do you hear it, big guy? We are close.”

The path was narrow and grey; they were running out of floors to climb down. There was hard thick concrete as the wall. The tunnels were long and similar. Thor was glad when Tony had his imaginary friend; he also had many when he was in his tenths.

“You maniac! Look how you ended up.” The sound of laughter which was familiar in his ears. It was his brother’s. But not only laughter, there were also wrath and punching. Then Mjolnir’s flew.

He reached the end of the path with dozens of closed doors when Mjolnir came back to him. Loki was leaning through the door, in front of him there were four men laying. Three of them unconscious with the sickening bruise of the god’s weapon, but another with the pooling blood to his leg. He thanked the Norns when Mjolnir left Loki unscattered. His brother still gripped it in his bruised palm.

He rushed, abandoning Mjolnir to the ground.

“Loki!”

A soft smile was drawn. Thor stretched out his hands and Loki just moved away, his expression was passive.

Tony was laughing so hard, his stomach got hurt. “This is priceless.”

Thor was getting red and redder. “Brother, you are embarrassing me!”

“Like it’s the worst I’ve ever done to you.” Loki lifted the corner of his lips to become a grin.

 

* * *

 

_I’m with you to the end of the line, pal._

He ran.

The bitter sweet memories he shared with his best friend overwhelmed him. The scenery was almost too perfect to attend what was coming. He ached for the walking body he had to confront. _Jesus Christ, he’s right there._

In a floating helicarrier, he stood in front of him, the one he thought he had lost. “People are gonna die, Buck.” Cold. His stare was nothing like that, the icy color of his eyes was always warm. “I can’t let that happen.” Then they flickered.

This time Steve wouldn’t let him fall again, at least not by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter takes time when The Winter Soldier comes in. I'd love to assume that The Dark World comes later xD  
> Hope you like it and leave your thought about this chapter so there will be more rooms for improvement ^^ Thanks for reading friends!!!


	4. Chapter 4

As his laughter died, the blond god walked to his side with Loki was dragging his foot behind him. Tony suppressed the flooding memories when the god was just a couple feet in front of him.

_Darkness._

_Stars._

_Falling._

_He fell._

He swallowed the urge to throw up and curled himself into a ball. The God of Mischief almost made him lost to Pepper forever. Then the shrieking of chitauris, their whole armada. He could have doomed all the ones he held dearly. Yet he stood there, without apologizing. And not to mention that he almost died himself.

_Damn, I want to smug that pretty face so fricking bad._

So, Tony moved forward and slammed his iron fist to Loki’s side, gently but still make the god lost his balance then fell. “We are even now.” He paused. “Kinda.”

“Stark!” Thor closed the gap between him and the megalomaniac, reaching for his brother to help him stand.

The painful sound was out of his mouth but the sneer made him cowered. “Barely.” He was not reaching to his brother’s hand.

Inside of his helmet, Tony could see him struggled to be on his feet again but only a silent whimpering he noticed. The cut on his brow and lips were dripping blood. He realized that he was being a jerk to strike an injured man, even if the man deserved it.

“Brother, are you hurt?” It was always amazing for Tony to see how much care Thor gave to his evil brother. He had been killed, one time it had succeeded and occasionally stabbed but looked which side he chose this time.

Loki ignored the older one. “Be quick! There is no time to waste; I heard the righteous captain’s speech not long ago. This place is going to be no more, I bet.” His pale complexion didn’t match with the scoffing. Later, he walked fast. Shifting uncomfortably under his colorless outfit.

“But brother you look...”

“SHUT UP!! I am not weak.” Tony startled by that vulnerable words, he never thought that Loki had something like sentiment. He looked at the God of Lies and wondered how someone could have so much emotion in one face.

Yet Thor kept fretting and Loki kept insulting but Tony could hold his smile inside his mask. _Wait, I should be angry with that sly god?_

 _Huh, brothers._  He almost felt lonely because he was an only child.

_Wait, I should be angry with that sly god?_

They went up and up and the brothers were still arguing, made Tony wanted to press the mute button on them. Then dozens of agents surrounded him. The shooting began.

They were back into a battlefield.

Thor was protectively positioning himself in front of the younger god. Tony raised his hands, launching his weapon. Loki only had a gun. So he was not really helping, though. However when he was about to shoot, Thor gripped his wrist. “No killing, brother.”

Without answering, Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his hand. He began shooting. Hands. Feet. Thighs. Shoulders. Calves. Never missed.

_Perfect. Now, the evil god is still dangerous even without his magical power._

 

* * *

 

Thor let his hammer fly as well as his fist. _One down and three more come, Hel._ He cocked his head, concerning his little brother who was out of his breath. Like every move would make him crash, but he stood his ground proudly as he always did in every battlefield.

The billionaire sent three agents unconscious in one blast and continued to do that when the more agents came besiege him. “Well, this is fun Point Break!”

His back was guarded by his brother, shooting to Thor’s blind side. So he never had to worry when he fought reckless.  _Aye, this is very fun._

They used some kind of hard stick with electricity to the God of Thunder. _Funny._

The agents used many tools to make the three of them surrendered while the HYDRA forgot that they had iron skin in both figuratively and literally. Except…

“Cover me, Thor!”

The thunderer looked in shock. “What?” He snapped.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I have to get new weapons. This was run out of bullets.” As agile as he was, he slipped from Thor’s shadow, confronting a full armoured enemy with his fragile body and bare hands. While Thor was guarding him from another agents. He ducked lower than the weapon when the man shot, the graze was painted. Hurtled his head to the chin with that he seized the long gun. The trickster gave the final blow to the head.

“Easy.” The long and pale hand wiped the sweat and blood on his forehead. Thor hoped he could tie him up and put him on the corner. A save place for his fragile brother.

“No. Not easy.” He grabbed his younger brother then pushed him behind as he beat other men. Loki tried to be out of Thor shadow and plunged into the fight. “Loki!” The thunderer’s grip was firm.

“What? You want me to cower like a coward? Because the answer is never.” Loki’s voice sounded like a dagger, his pale face turned to red with rage.

“No Brother! I never say you…”

The God of Mischief cut Thor’s words. “You are not my brother.”

Thor flinched. It didn’t matter how many time he heard, it still hurt. In his own way, Loki always succeeded to hurt him and in the process he also ended up hurting himself. This habit had to stop.

“I just don’t want you to be wounded.”

All Thor’s attention was to his brother’s muttering. He ignored his entire enemy, trying to hear what he said. He only heard _“...like you care …oaf.”_

Frowning. He knitted his brow together, “What? Could you speak clearly, brother?”

“Not only you have a small brain but also a couple of ears.” Loki was almost scoffing.

“Stop insulting me, please!”

“Nay.”

Thor was going to say something he thought smart enough until Tony was yelling behind him. “Yes, great! Just have your happy chat there because I’m totally fine here. Fighting countless enemies…”

The helicarriers started to shoot at each other. Damages had been heard. Cracking machine and solid iron. Immediately, their movement halted. Once the helicarriers collapsed the building would be demolished.

“JARVIS what the hell happened?” Tony shouted inside of his iron suit.

Thor could hear the static voices JARVIS made when the AI searched from every source of information from whatever it was, Thor had no idea. He listened to the voice of Lady Hill and Captain Rogers. It was only a couple seconds before the agents of HYDRA started to attack them again.

“Rogers’ on one of the helicarriers. I have to help him. Can you get out of this place, lighting bolt?”

 _What kind of byname he is giving me again?_ “Indeed we can, Stark.”

Tony flew, breaking thick glass in front of him. “Ciao!”

They continued their fight. They managed to leave grazes on Thor’s thick skin, while Loki was worse. He was out of breath and staggering, he leaned, favored his right side. The thunderer swung the Mjolnir, “Stay! Don’t move! I’ll handle this.” He said to his brother. Just when the raven haired god opened his mouth to protest, the whole floor fell above them.

 

* * *

 

“Okay Cap, get out of there.” The warning came from Hill.

The helicarriers shifted, adjusting their muzzle to another. The targets were marked.

“Fire now.” His sound felt so weak with a couples holes on his body. He could feel the blood seeping through uniform. He didn’t understand this feeling. He just wanted to stop fighting war, reunited with his long lasted best friend who seemed not to recognize him. _Geez, it hurts._

“But Steve…”

“Do it!” With every remnant of his strength he yelled and he stood. “Do it now!”

Then the firing started.

He leaned over the railing to make him stood straight but hardly possible with the rocking ground. The helicarries were being destroyed. He would fall.

Bucky screamed below the railing. His half body was crushed by the broken part of the floating plane. They would fall.

The missiles kept striking until there was nothing left. Steve jumped from the upper bridge with a loud thudding. He couldn’t quite smooth his landing and ended up falling to his knee. Bucky saw him with his wary eyes, like he was waiting to be strike down, but Steve ignored it. He reached to the Winter Soldier by tumbling repeatedly. This time he would definitely reach his hand.

Bucky tried to lift the massive piece of metal by himself, hoping he could escape before Steve got to him. Instead, he rushed to lift the metal off of his best friend. Every inch of his body was screaming. Hot pain and cold sweat. The soldier dragged himself out as the ruins lifted. Steve paused, catching his breath.

“You know me.” Digging into Bucky’s stare.

“No I don’t.” His metal arm knocked his shield.

They were both panting. A line of sadness and confusion was written boldly. “Bucky…” Steve attempted to talk between his ragged breaths. “…You’ve known me your whole life.”

This time he chose anger over any emotions, but still the agony was obvious. So that an iron punch landed on his face. _God forbid me to give up._

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.” He stood just to receive another blow.

“Shut up.” The desperate shout was out from Bucky. Then he was panting, managing to keep upfront.

Steve was aware of his unfocused eyes, he removed his helmet. “I’m not gonna fight you.” Let go his shield to the unknown below. Clanking, it went down. He could give hundreds of the vibranium shields if that was what it took to have his friend back.

“You’re my friend.” The statement came out from Steve with determination he had always had when they fought together, no matter in the alley back in Brooklyn or in the battlefield.

The Assassin roared, shoving him to the edge. “You’re my mission.” Delivering blow by blow. “YOU. ARE. MY. MISSION.”

Aching through his skull. He felt that despite the anger and murderous intent, he was still there. _Perhaps._ His Bucky lingered inside the Winter Soldier. He let him fall and let HYDRA did the unspeakable to his funny and loving friend. His fault.

Yet Bucky hesitated, he held his silvery arm in the air.

“Then finish it.” Steve whispered.

The fist still hanging. He wanted to scream, to knock him out of this nonsense. _I am Steve. Little Steve, you have grown with. Bucky please. Remember._ Bucky’s stare was cutting him open. The anger that he had never seen before was there in his feature. “Cause I’m with you to the end of the line.” His expression softened, like he knew those words. His own words to Steve, decades ago when everything was simple. _Thank God! He remembered._

Then blasting beam came from above, Steve watches as the soldier thrown. “Yo, Cap! You alright?”

“What?” He couldn’t concentrate with the aching skull and apparently his whole body. “Bucky…”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Tony put his arm in his iron shoulder, made him stood. Leaning his weight to the billionaire. They flew to the ground.

“No. Bucky we have to…” The hellicarrier where they were standing before collapsed. The rumble and debris and the ruin fell to the lake below, like raining. So did Bucky. He let him fell again.

Steve embraced the darkness.

 

* * *

 

His dark hair was sleek with sweat. He never felt this dirty, _perhaps._ The throbbing ache was all over his limb. Blinking was even leaving the uncomfortable sensation on his back side of his head. His ribs were worse than the first time he landed on Midgard and his leg couldn’t even hold him for more minutes. He had no idea for how long he must stay with this injury. _Mortals._

“Stay! Don’t move! I’ll handle this.” His emerald eyes rolled. He was about to say how absurd it was and stop worrying because it didn’t suit the big oaf when the building fell down.

The trickster was aware the fear in his brother eyes, the horror which only one time he had seen in his entire life. Thor was afraid.

 _Loki, no. No!_  He let goto the void.

Just in time for Thor to push him before the debris dissolved his existence. Thereafter, the older god pulled his weak limb.

Thor spun Mjolnir to destroy the ruins which fell down to Loki’s direction. _How sweet his big oaf._ Although Loki knew that the building wouldn’t last much longer. They needed a way out as soon as they were able. Then the Norns always had a better solution by collapsing their ground.

Everything was a blur and dusting.

The way he was always get away from Death was interesting, if not unknown. It was the matter of how the Norns too love or too despise him.

He was half lying down and sitting. There were many bricks covering him, also enough big wall canopying his head from whatever above. At this point he had no idea which parts of him that weren’t hurting.

Thor’s voice was calling him. He crawled, but a second later he halted. His gaze lowered to his left abdomen where there was an iron stick poking through, around it was smearing red to his lame clothing. He started to feel feverish. It was burning.

With stupid determination he urged himself to detach from it, the shrieking couldn’t be contained. He went back to the cage where he was spiked to the wall. _The Others. It hurts. Help me. Let me go!_

“Loki!!” Thor was yelling in concern. Loki came back, he knew but he couldn’t make himself to answer, but he remembered that he was not in that wretched place anymore.

A perk of blood, lining on his pale chin as he kept trying, leaving him breathless and faint. He was useless, weak, and coward. But what could he do except trying?

“Loki?” Thor was near; he heard the rumble moving above and around him. Then came the light.

He coughed amount of blood and the God of Thunder looked at him in his wide ocean blue eyes. He was studying Loki, until his stare landed on his stomach.

Frustratingly, yanked his body upfront. “I can’t free myself!” He was choking.

“Loki. Loki, stop it!”

His trembling hands push him gently. _How could Thor’s hands trembling?_ He ripped his scarlet cape and wrapped it around his torso. “Hold this.”

“And then what?” Locking his stare to the thunderer. It was never enjoyable experience to leave the thinking part to Thor.

He missed the way they argued and mocking his oaf of a brother, but again it was all lies he never had a brother. He never had anything.

“Stop making me nervous, brother!” Loki couldn’t help himself to roll his eyes, nearly allowing himself to smile.  _Sentiment._

“Just help me pull this thing off!”

“What? You can’t. You’ll bleed to death. Mortal body, remember?” The blond was almost shouting. Then come the silent, which made him aware of the thundering and pouring sky outside.

“Yes, thank you for reminding me and I am beyond glad to wait here for eternity because who knows when the Almighty Thor would come up with his bright idea!” As much as he wanted to show his anger, he only managed to whisper. He was so tired.

“Alright, but promise me you will let me help you.” Something flickered in his brother.

“I have already asked for your help, haven’t I?”

He gave Loki a subtle smile. He wondered when Thor learned to do that.

“On three and hold this very tight.” Outside was getting darker as well as Thor’s voice. He brought both Loki’s hands to his ripped cape, pressed it. The dark haired god winced; he didn’t realized how it gave him pain before. A small movement led him to the edge of consciousness.

Thor helped him sat straighter. He put his hands on his little brother’s shoulders. “One… Two… Three…”

At the same time they pulled, permitting the younger god to sway and without air in his lungs. The disgusting sound heard when the iron shifted from his flesh. He could feel every second as the iron was loose and blood was splashing. Loki’s hands went limp beside him, leaving the blood oozing freely.

“Brother.” There was no denying in his worried tone; instead he moved his palms to press the other god's pierced body. 

The trickster retched violently, be it crimson liquid or spit or both, he cared not. Until he was spent and he gave in to the darkness. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! I hope that you love this part and I have no idea how to write the fighting scene. I wonder how can everyone can manage it wonderfully lol maybe it's by practice.  
> So please tell me if you'd like more detail or anything. Your opinions are very welcome. Thanks so much for reading this ^u^
> 
> -
> 
> On hiatus. I'm really sorry.


End file.
